surviv4unowfandomcom-20200215-history
Surviv on My Mind
I ain't get to no win, ain't get to kill no quickswitchers I was playing Surviv on Christmas, didn’t get to see my Survivrs Ain't get to get the Survivr pass, couldn't even get any quests Can't get nothing on Christmas 'cause these noobs are snitching Every noob is reporting, the noob got me banned When I'm all alone in my Surviv cell, I tend to get in my feelings And all I shout is that loud, don't pass me no freedom And I'ma kill all of my noobs away 'cause that the only thing that gon' help it I don't understand these quickswicthers who go around pretending As if they really going to snipe with me, so I see all from a distance 'Cause the same quickswitcher snipe me down to ride be the main one who tricking Got me mixed with Promethazine 'cause every time I wake up in the morning I got Surviv on my mind CZ-3A1, M4A1-S, VSS And all these snipping quickswitchers that tryna knock me off my grind But I can't let 'em do it I got Surviv on my mind Yea I got Surviv on my mind (I got Surviv on my mind) I got Surviv on my mind (Surviv on my mind) I got Surviv on my mind (I got Surviv on my mind) I got Surviv on my mind I got Surviv on my mind Flak Jacket around his body, it's frick’n overpowered His face is on a Spetsnaz and his Survivrs traumatized I didn't even mean to snipe 'em, he just caught me by surprise I reloaded my snipper, cocked it back, and shot him once His body dropped down to the floor and he had teardrops in his eyes He grabbed me by my hands and said he was afraid to die I told 'em it's too late my quickswitcher, its time to say "Goodbye" And he died inside my arms, blood all on my shirt I wake up in the morning I got murder on my mind CZ-3A1, M4A1-S, VSS And all these snipping quickswitchers that tryna knock me off my grind But I can't let 'em do it I got Surviv on my mind Yea I got Surviv on my mind (I got Surviv on my mind) I got Surviv on my mind (Surviv on my mind) I got Surviv on my mind I got Surviv on my mind I got Surviv on my mind (I got Surviv on my mind) Hit like a sniper, quickswitcher I'm a sniper I’m a savage, no he not no quickswitcher Survivr name Quickswitcher, sniped him on camera Yea I'ma murderer I might just kill the quickswitcher Don't wanna kill the him tho Bake 'em up, say he want beef, we gon' grill him now Grill him now (grill him now) He’s bleeding so good I might dip his head in it and spill the quickswitcher Surviv on my mind I got Surviv on my mind, Surviv on my mind I got Surviv on my mind, I got Surviv on my mind Wake up in the morning I got Surviv on my mind CZ-3A1, M4A1-S, VSS And all these sniping quickswitchers that tryna knock me off my grind But I can't let 'em do it I got Surviv on my mind Yea I got Surviv on my mind I got Surviv on my mind I got Surviv on my mind I got Surviv on my mind I got Surviv on my mind (I got Surviv on my mind)